Enough: Suficiente
by Kae Richa
Summary: [cap 7 x fin!, 1era y 2da parte] Esto es una traducción de BurningTheMidnightOil. InuYasha era libre de ser suyo y quizá eso era sufiente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia._

_Hola chicos y chicas... espero q todos estén en excelentes condiciones. Me dio por leer fics de InuYasha en inglés y me encontré con este que es particularmente lindo..., describe las emociones de Kagome a la perfección y me ha gustado un montón. Le pedí a su autora que me diera chanza de traducirlo al español porque me pareció que los fanáticos de InuYasha + Kagome debían leerlo. Tiene por lo pronto 3 capítulos y el 4to está ya en proceso (al menos eso dijo su autora)._

_Bien. La autora de este fic es BurningTheMidnightOil y tiene 19 años. Espero q les guste. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda con la traducción._

**Notas de la autora original:**

No poseo nada excepto la trama. Robar y casarse con Jalen! Ese sería un destino peor que la muerte. Esta trama ha sido desarrollada antes; sin embargo, sigo pensando que esto puede tener el mérito de ser escrito un poco diferente.

"_Diálogos"_

No-Diálogos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Enough**

(Suficiente)

Todos tienen un punto de quiebre, y ella alcanzado el suyo...

Kagome ha tenido suficiente.

Suficiente de la pequeña discusión...

Suficiente de _SU_ indecisión...

Suficiente de su maldita doble vida...

Suficiente de esperar que él la vea a **ELLA**, no a Kikyo...

Y sobre todo, ella ya tenía suficiente de **_ESTO_**...

De nuevo estaban peleando, golpes e insultos que iban y venían; era tan _estúpido_, quería gritar. Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara se encontraban en los límites, mirando con aburrición. Esto era la gota que desbordó el vaso, y toda su cólera, dolor, y la frustración de las pocas semanas pasadas vino a su cabeza y algo dentro se rompió; la presa que se contenía su ira se rajó y se terminó por romperse.

Cerró las manos con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel, cruzó de un solo paso a ambos combatientes. Y dejó salir un grito enfurecido...

"_**¡Es suficiente!**"_

"_¡Esto es! He tenido suficiente de los dos! INUYASHA, **ABAJO!** Sólo siéntate ahí y piensa en lo imbécil que eres, y te sentarás hasta que termine de decir todo lo que tengo que decir!"_

"_¡Estúpido perro de mierda, eso es lo que recibes por meterte en medio de mí y de **MI** mujer!"_ Kouga dijo con arrogancia.

De la cabeza de Kagome se podía ver una vena saltando ¿quien se creía que él era?

"_¿**TU** mujer?"_ Apretó los dientes con molestia. Kouga estaba tan absorbido en su postura, que jamás vio como la palma de la mano de Kagome se dirigía a su cara. El ruidoso golpe de su mano sobre su cara resonó por el bosque que parecía muerto. El youkai lobo se quedó mirando como ella se volvía hacia él. _"¿Tu mujer? Tú insufrible **¡BAKA!** Vas por ahí arrojando declaraciones de un amor eterno, pero todavía no te has parado a pensar y preguntarme si yo siento lo mismo. **¿AMOR?**. ¿COMO puedes, HONESTAMENTE, decir eso si **NI SIQUIERA** me conoces?. **¡POR KAMI!** **APENAS** y te conozco, vas y vienes como la brisa, te pasas unos minutos lanzando declaraciones y luego te vas. Tus palabras están vacías, y tus promesas no tienen significado. Qué fácil olvidas a Ayame. ¿Amor? Tú no sabes **nada** del amor."_

"_¡Y tú InuYasha!. ¡Estoy cansada de pretender! Enferma y cansada de pretender que no me importa cuando te vas a cazar un recuerdo. Porque eso es lo que Kikyo será, un recuerdo. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?"_ su tono fue suavizándose sólo uno poco, y estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver los diferentes matices de sus ojos. Perdida en su confesión, olvidándose de su audiencia; continuó mirando fijamente en sus orbes doradas, diciendo las cosas que _necesitaba_ decirle, cosas que **_DEBIÓ_** decirle desde hace mucho tiempo. _"¿Tan sólo dime qué es lo que tiene ella que la hace ser tan especial?. ¿Qué es lo que ella te da que yo no?"_ Se acercó para tocar su rostro... Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, su voz suave y baja, _"¿Es ella tibia a tu tacto, InuYasha?. ¿Puedes sentir su aliento en tu rostro?. ¿Su esencia es agradable a tus sentidos?"_ Su mano se deslizó hasta su boca, los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe al sentir que ella rozaba sus labios con el pulgar, y así como lo hizo, continuó hablando, _"Cuando la besas ¿puedes saborear su dulzura?"_ Dejó que su mano descansara sobre el pecho del hombre, jugando con las cuentas de su collar mágico, _"Dime InuYasha ¿por qué persistes en cazar los fantasmas de tu pasado cuando tu futuro está en frente de ti? Piénsalo, InuYasha. ¿Por qué vas a ella, cuando yo puedo darte lo único que ella no puede? Una familia, InuYasha, yo puedo dártela; puedo darte una familia. Piensa en lo que he dicho, InuYasha, porque estoy esperando que me digas que **SOY** suficiente."_ Su mano fue cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar a un lado de ella, girándose e irse caminando.

Kouga e InuYasha merecidamente se quedaron allí totalmente asombrados de que Kagome les hubiera hablado de esa manera. Sinceramente, no sabían qué pensar. El príncipe de los lobos, murmuró algo inaudible y desapareció tras su característico torbellino de polvo.

---------

Kagome no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando. Solamente lo dejó salir. Necesitaba pensar seriamente. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que haría, podría ir de regreso a la aldea y hablar con Kaede o solamente irse a casa.

Detrás de ella, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara miraban fijamente la figura de su amiga que se retiraba, en completo shock. Nunca habían visto a Kagome tan enfadada; mucho menos golpear a alguien, no una sino dos veces.

Después de veinte minutos de caminata y de tanto pensar, Kagome se dirigió a las aguas termales. Un buen baño la haría sentir maravillosamente mejor. Se desvistió y justo cuando se iba a meter a las aguas, Sango y Shippou aparecieron.

"_¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?"_ preguntó Sango tentativamente. No estaba segura de que su amiga se hubiera calmado aún.

"_Me estoy sintiendo mejor, Sango. Es sólo que sus constantes discusiones, arrogancia e indiferencia finalmente pudieron conmigo. Te juro Sango, si las cosas no cambian entre esos dos; terminaré haciendo que Kouga desee estar sentado, y a InuYasha que lo esté."_ Kagome respondió con un suspiro pesado. (N/A: No estoy muy segura de lo que dijo al último... me confundo: _"I'll end up making Kouga wish he could be sat, and Inuyasha wish that he had."_ Esta es la frase.)

"_Yo."_ Sango replicó preocupada. _"Umm... te importa si me uno, o prefieres estar sola?"_

"_Claro, por supuesto que puedes unirte. Estoy segura de que tú también necesitas un baño, después del día que hemos tenido."_ Kagome dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Encima de un árbol cercano, a una distancia discretamente lejana, InuYasha había oído el comentario de Kagome sobre hacerle desear ser sentado, se sintió abatido y visiblemente se estremeció en el pensamiento de ella haciendo esto. Tenía algunos pensamientos serios por hacer. Frunció el ceño; tal vez era hora de decirle lo equivocada que estaba. Independientemente del caso, algo tenía que hacer pronto.

Inuyasha saltaba de rama en rama, mientras el cielo de la tarde que se oscurece en llamas con el color ardiente, dirigiéndose a la paz que siempre encontraba entre las ramas del Goshinboku.

**&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora original:**

Agradecimientos en orden:

Gracias a todos los maravillosos lectores, especialmente a quienes me han mandado reviews. Y a mi maravillosa beta, Sango'sCourage. Sus revisiones fueron necesitadas, debo decir que desesperadamente. Este capítulo fue escrito con la siguiente música:

Almost doesn't count, de Brandy.

Bring on the Rain, de Jo Dee Messina

Don't want to fight no more, de Tina Turner

Everything, de Vertical Horizon

Whatever You Say, de Martina Mcbride

Y otras más...

**Notas de la autora traductora:**

_Espero q les haya gustado este cap... estaré esperando sus reviews para dárselos a Sharon :). Estaré traduciendo el 2do capítulo .. Saludos a todos. Un abrazo y un beso. Chao._

_Liz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas de la autora/ traductora: _

_Holaaaaa... espero que todos estén bien. Ya les tengo la traducción del 2do capítulo de este fic llamado "Enough". Está bien cortito, pero de verdad que encierra muchas emociones... pongan atención a lo que dice Kagome y también a lo que le responde Miroku, en verdad que es lindo ._

_Muchas gracias a: _kuraudea, INUKAN, luna_ y a _Jimena-chan_ por escribirme y apoyarme con la traducción de este proyecto. Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo..._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 2. Mirrors**

**(Espejos)**

Varios días..., largos, aburridos y muy tensos días han pasado desde aquél en el cual Kagome confrontó a Kouga y a InuYasha en el claro del bosque. Desde entonces InuYasha brillaba por su ausencia y ella estaba sola con nada que hacer, mascullando sus pensamientos; dándole y dándole vueltas como si fuera una pierda entre sus manos. Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro, no era el primero, y estaba segura de que no sería el último. Se preguntó vagamente, que diablos la había poseído para dejar salir sus sentimientos más profundos y sus deseos más secretos hacia InuYasha, para decir hasta lo más mínimo frente a tantas personas.

Así, ella se encontraba sola, sintiéndose desesperada. Se sentó cerca del río, sus dedos del pie se arrastraban en el agua y miraba fijamente su reflejo. De vez en cuando, lanzaba alguna piedrecilla, haciéndola saltar sobre el agua, destruyendo la imagen que se cernía sobre ella y se burlaba de sí misma. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que casi no alcanzó a escuchar el tintineo del báculo, lo que quería decir que Miroku se acercaba. Kagome giró la cabeza ante el sonido.

"Es una noche hermosa ¿no es así, Kagome?"

Se giró para encarar a Miroku, quien ahora se sentaba un poco detrás de ella en el pasto.

"Sí, es una bonita noche." Pasaron algunos momentos en silencio, antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, "Miroku, a veces no entiendo a InuYasha." Él guardó silencio mientras ella continuaba, "Soy una tonta." Se rió con tristeza. Una risa solitaria, "Soy la tonta que está enamorada del tonto, quien sigue enamorado de una mujer muerta."

Finalmente, Miroku la miró.

"Kagome, no debes ser tan dura contigo misma; InuYasha tiene una deuda que siente que debe pagar, aunque sea un completo idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que tiene contigo."

Kagome sonrió ligeramente.

"Gracias, Miroku, pero ahora mismo necesito una amigo no una conversación para levantarme el ánimo."

Miroku se movió un poco.

"Perdóname, Kagome, te escucho."

Kagome se sentó derecha y comenzó a ver sus manos por si acaso comenzaban a vagar.

"Tú lo sabes Miroku; pensé que si era lo _suficiente_ paciente, y si lo amaba lo _suficiente_ él podría verme, pero todo lo que él ve es a ella. Sin embargo, no soy ella. No quiero ser Kikyo, y no importa cuanto él desee que lo sea, jamás seré ella."

Miroku frunció el ceño para luego responder.

"No creo que InuYasha quiera o vea en ti a Kikyo; hay muchas diferencias entre ambas como para hacerlo."

Kagome frunció el ceño y agitó su cabeza.

"Piensa lo que quieras Miroku, pero sus acciones hablan por sí mismas."

Kagome se levantó, encaró el agua y miró detenidamente el reflejo en ella.

"¿Miroku, qué es lo que ves cuando miras en el espejo?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"Supongo que me miro a mí mismo, o al menos, al hombre que me gustaría ser. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Kagome lo miró y le dio un amago de sonrisa. Una sonrisa resignada.

"Es nada en realidad, solamente me pregunto que debería hacer cuando uno ya no se ve en el espejo a sí mismo."

Su rostro estaba triste y desolado; una única lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Miroku adoptó una expresión de compasión.

"No lo sé, Kagome, no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que ves en el espejo que te hace decir tales cosas?"

Kagome lo miró severamente.

"La veo a ella, Miroku, veo a Kikyo en mi espejo un poco más cada día. Pero lo que me asusta es que a veces..., no me importa."

Sus palabras le dejaron atontado, se sentó allí mientras ella le dedicaba un 'buenas noches'. Cuando ya se había ido, Miroku miró a la noche y habló en voz alta.

"Espero que te des cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo, InuYasha. No hay nada más trágico que una mujer se amargue por amor. Especialmente, una mujer como Kagome y eres un tonto por no darte cuenta de ello. Lo único que puedo hacer es rezar a los dioses para que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde, y Kagome ya no perdone tus tonterías."

Miroku se levantó, quitó el polvo que había sobre sus ropas y atravesó la noche, dejando a un muy desanimado e inconsolable hanyou, solo por la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

"The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing..." –Shakespeare.

("El corazón tiene sus motivos, de los cuales la razón no sabe nada..." –Shakespeare.)

"_Diálogo"_

Narración

"_**Letra de canción**"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 3. Everything **

**(Todo)**

Kagome se encontraba en la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede, con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la otra apretando las correas de su monstruosa mochila. Dos días han pasado desde que hablara con Miroku, y en ese tiempo las cosas no han cambiado mucho. InuYasha había dejado de esconderse de todo el mundo, pero mantenía la distancia y hablaba en pequeñas oraciones como respuestas.

Era tiempo. Tiempo de regresar a ver a su madre, a Souta, al abuelo y quizás haría algo de tarea para la escuela. Kagome se mordió el labio, a veces ya no sabía donde era su hogar. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que regresar; de alguna manera sentía que el momento no podía ser peor, pero lo había prometido y debía mantener esa promesa. Giró su cara hacia los demás, que se encontraban adentro.

"_Sango, me voy yendo."_ Sango cabeceó.

"_De acuerdo, pero lleva a Kirara contigo."_

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Adiós a todos, regresaré pronto."_

Balanceando su mochila y echándosela al hombro, salió rumbo al pozo; Kirara caminaba junto a ella. Dio un paseo por el pueblo, por delante de los campos de arroz, el sol de la tarde se alzaba majestuoso y le dio de lleno en la cara. Sus pies atravesaron el camino ya muy gastado, bastante familiar; dejó los campos para dar paso a los árboles donde InuYasha solía trepar; y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba frente al Goshinboku, aquel antiguo árbol sagrado que traspasó los límites del tiempo, así como su corazón hizo.

De alguna manera no pudo detener sus manos, las cuales recorrieron aquel lugar donde él había estado dormido por mucho tiempo. Un suave y doloroso suspiro se le escapó.

"_InuYasha..."_

Su nombre. Maldito sea su nombre, deshaciéndola, condenándola. ¿Cómo llegó a esto? Se preguntó como él logró que se sintiera de esa manera. Un maullido lastimero se escuchó y ella rió amargamente.

"_Perdón, Kirara, por un momento me olvidé de mí misma. InuYasha, tú baka."_ Él siempre hacía que se olvidara, olvidaba que decir, como moverse, como pensar, hasta como respirar.

Kagome agitó su cabeza, en un intento por aclarar sus pensamientos; necesitaba llegar al pozo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Una vez más, se encaminó hacia el pozo devora-huesos, y una vieja canción norteamericana salía de sus labios...

"_**Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, to moonlights almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after sometimes. You picture me, I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you have said...**"_

Dejó las palabras de lado, en el instante en que entraba en el claro. A lo lejos el viejo pozo estaba a la vista.

"_Fragmentos de la perla,"_ con su mirada fija observó a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que sus manos alcanzaban su arco; pero lo dejó caer al reconocer la mirada que tenía frente a sí, _"Kouga."_ Respiró.

"_Hola, Kagome."_

Rápidamente reprimió el impulso que tenía por gemir, realmente no quería enfrentarse con él en ese momento. Por dentro suspiró, aunque supuso que eso no la ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Le dio una triste y débil sonrisa.

"_Hola, Kouga."_

-----------------

Él regreso el gesto, aunque aquello no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"_Deberías cantar más seguido, Kagome."_ Su tono era melancólico, sumiso. El cerebro de Kagome hurgó por una respuesta.

"_Kouga, yo..."_

Kouga la cortó.

"_Está bien, Kagome, lo entiendo."_ Hizo una pausa, había un gesto amargo en su cara, _"Tú lo elegiste a él, no a mí, y de alguna manera creo que siempre lo he sabido. Algún día tendría que aceptar el hecho, que mientras te preocupas por mí... Tú amas a InuYasha, no a mí. Tenías razón en algo y también estabas equivocada en lo que dijiste, Kagome. Estabas equivocada en que no te amo; tú eres una persona muy fácil de querer. Pero tenías razón acerca de muchas cosas, el principal de ellos: Ayame."_ Giró su cabeza, incapaz de verla a los ojos. _"Primero olvidé, y luego ignoré mi compromiso con ella. Sin embargo, tuve y tengo aún mis razones para ello; no puedo arrastrar a Ayame a mi batalla con Naraku. Tú Kagome, tú eres tan brillante y radiante; qué puedo hacer si no es amarte?"_ Dejó caer su cabeza y la agitó suavemente, _"Sólo desearía comprender por qué amas tanto a ese chucho."_

-----------------

Kagome se mordió el labio, indecisa en qué decir; solamente tendría que dejar que su corazón hablara, como siempre lo había hecho.

"_Kouga..."_ Dijo su nombre suavemente, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio, _"Kouga, tú mereces a alguien que sea todo para ti; una persona que pueda entregarte su corazón sin límites. No te puedo dar lo que ya le he entregado a InuYasha."_

Él buscó en sus ojos, en el sonido de su voz, el cielo encontró el océano y ella podría ver el dolor escaparse de su alma.

"_Yo... Trataré de explicártelo... Kouga, aguanta la respiración."_ Él levantó las cejas confundido. Kagome suspiró, _"No me mires así, sólo hazlo. Por favor."_ Kouga asintió e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Un breve silencio se hizo, seguido de las palabras de Kagome, _"De acuerdo, ahora aguanta la respiración lo más que puedas."_

-----------------

Kouga aún no estaba seguro de que aguantando la respiración le ayudase a entender, pero él hizo todo cuanto ella pedía. Entonces, sucedió; gradualmente, innegablemente, e indudablemente, lo sintió. Esa cavernosa, lenta, llameante, intensa y ferviente necesidad. El sentimiento se levantó, se extendió por su cuerpo; la urgencia de esa necesidad haciéndolo sentir vacío. Sus pulmones estaban en llamas, sus manos temblaban, estaba mareado, con náuseas, y su cabeza había empezado a palpitar.

Kouga estaba peleando una batalla perdida, la tensión de mantenerse era tan rápida y se hizo más pronunciada. Había llegado a su límite, y por fin, se rindió a su necesidad más profunda. De repente, su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida a la vida, a la entrada de oxígeno; el sudor comenzaba a llenar su rostro cuando buscó los ojos de Kagome. Un silencio excesivo se apoderó de ambos, dejando a Kagome continuar su explicación.

"_¿Ahora lo entiendes, Kouga?"_ Con su mirada en blanco y una murmullo de negación, ella suspiró, _"Eso es lo que siento cuando InuYasha no está cerca de mí, Kouga. Es como si no hubiera aire en la habitación, y de repente no puedo pensar, no puedo moverme, no puedo ni respirar. Las paredes alrededor mío se cierran, y el dolor aumenta y mi corazón se estruja. A veces siento que me ahogo, todo lo que siento por él me rodea al mismo tiempo, un vasto torrente de emociones."_

"_Kagome..."_

Kouga empezó, pero ella le cortó.

"_Me pediste que te explicara mis sentimientos, al menos déjame terminar."_ Él hizo una pausa y asintió, _"Gracias, Kouga. Lo amo, de verdad lo amo. Nunca quise que pensaras que había algo más que amistad entre nosotros, jamás quise herirte."_

Kagome frunció el ceño y miró en sus ojos azules, dándole una sonrisa brillante y sincera.

"_Creo que pude haberte amado en alguna otra vida, si las cosas fueran diferentes. A veces me recuerdas tanto a él, que me lastima."_ Retiró su rostro del suyo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, _"Kouga, mi amor por InuYasha puede ser como una cuesta hacia arriba, y aunque a veces crea que no lo lograré; mi corazón dice que sí puedo lograrlo."_ Lo miró de nuevo, y la esperó en silencio a que terminara, _"Antes de conocer a InuYasha, mi vida estaba vacía, no tenía un propósito real. Estaba viva, pero no estaba viviendo realmente. Cada día hacía las mismas cosas, nada cambiaba; yo no cambiaba. No había un youkai que destruir, ningún fragmento de la perla para recolectar, y mi mayor preocupación era que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Ahora, estoy viviendo una vida que jamás pensé que fuera posible; y aunque esperar por InuYasha es doloroso, no lo elegiría de otra manera. Algún día, sé que cuando él esté listo, él vendrá a mí y yo lo estaré esperando con los brazos y el corazón abiertos. En ese momento, no necesitaré nada más, porque lo tengo todo. Tengo que irme a casa, Kouga. Te veré cuando regrese, y te deseo lo mejor con Ayame; adiós."_

-----------------

Kouga la miró saltar dentro de la oscuridad del pozo, su adiós se perdió al oído humano. suspiró y sacudió su cabeza llamando hacia el bosque.

"_¿Por cuánto más tiempo vas a estar sentado en ese árbol, chucho de mierda?"_

"_Keh!_" Seguido de un leve gruñido fue su única respuesta.

"_Que no sabes que es muy grosero de tu parte escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. Cuídala, perro rabioso. Ella es más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros merece, te veré luego, maldito chucho."_

Cuando Kouga se fue alcanzó a escuchar un débil _"Keh!"_ y un gruñido muy similar a, _"Lobo sarnoso"._ Una mueca de desagradó cruzó su cara. Podría haber perdido la batalla para conquistar el corazón de Kagome; pero eso no significaba que no podía insultar al chucho ese.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora original:**

Ah, finalmente! Este fue uno de los más difíciles, entre el maldito perro y los gritos de los niños. Luego un bloqueo de escritor me golpeó en la cabeza. Arreglé el problema del perro, puse el Word en Auto save cada cinco minutos. Debo darle las gracias a Sango's Courage por su enorme ayuda.

La canción que Kagome canta en este capítulo es: "Time after time" de Cyndi Lauper. Tiene sentido que Kagome conozca algunas canciones norteamericanas como todo "occidental" ya que son muy influenciados. Más, también toman lecciones de inglés. Soy una fanática-a-morir de Kagome + InuYasha, así que este no será uno de esos fanfictions donde Kagome se desenamora de InuYasha y se enamora de algún otro personaje o de alguien más. Lo siento por ls fans de Kouga, pero este no es su fic. Para los fans de Kikyo, este tampoco es su fic. InuYasha + Kagome por siempre!

En este capítulo las canciones que se usaron fueron:

Time after time, de Cyndi Lauper

Pretty baby, de Vanessa Carlton

Goodbye to you, de Michelle Branch

It Must have been Love, de Roxette

What do you say, de Reba Macentire

How was I to know, de Reba Macentire

Shinjitsu No Uta, del Soundtrack de InuYasha

Y el tema central (canción) de este capítulo fue:

I can't make you love me, de Bonnie Rait.

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

_Otra vez, gracias a _INUKAN, luna _y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la traducción de esta historia .. Espero q _Burning_ le apure con el siguiente capítulo, porque yo estoy ansiosa. Muchas gracias de nuevo... saludos._

_Por cierto, les dejo la traducción del pedacito de canción que Kagome canta: **Turning in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashback, to moonlights almost left behind. Suitcase of memories, time after sometimes. You picture me, I'm walking too far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you have said...**_

_Dando vueltas en círculos, la confusión no es nada nuevo. Retrocesos, hacia los rayos de luna que he dejado atrás. Una maleta llena de recuerdos, tiempo después del tiempo. Me capturaste, caminando demasiado lejos. Me llamas, no puedo oír lo que has dicho..._

_Liz_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia. _

_Oops, se me había olvidado poner disclaimer en los caps anteriores (nada más puse en el primero), pero aquí está x fin el capítulo 4... Este cap estuvo mucho más sencillo de traducir, aunque aún me quedo con dudas en algunas expresiones, pero recuerdo como hablan los personajes en la serie en español y como q mejora la onda esta. _

_Espero q a todos les guste, como tanto me ha gustado a mí. Por cierto, les recomiendo (si leen en inglés) uno q se llama "HeartSong" está bellísimo. Bueno. A leer :)._

_Por cierto! Dejen reviews al final... sonrisa_

"_Diálogo"_

Narración

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 4. Let go**

**(Dejarlo ir)**

Él tenía un plan. Iría a buscarla. Sí, iría a verla; InuYasha iría a ver a Kikyo. Saltando a través de las ramas, balanceándose entre los árboles, tan sólo era una mancha plateado-roja acercándose hacia su meta final. Sabía que yendo a ver a Kikyo, mientras Kagome se encontraba bastante ausente a quinientos años en el futuro NO era la idea más inteligente que había tenido, especialmente con esos eventos semanales, frescos y colgando de sus orejas de perro.

De cualquier modo, todos tendrían la idea _completamente _equivocada, y pensarían que él tenía una cita con ella. InuYasha emitió un bufido; no había ni la remota posibilidad de _eso_. Kikyo podría ser muchas cosas: bella, amable, una mujer fuerte y su prometida formal; pero ella era ahora una mujer de barro, _muerta._ Brevemente pensó en cómo se pondrían de pesados su amigos humanos.

No había nada más que agregar al hecho de que ella estaba muerta, una cosa poco natural. Siempre que había tratado de hacer caso omiso a aquel ostentoso hecho, su lado demoníaco dejaba tatuado en su obstinado cráneo aquel recordatorio; forzándolo a ver su relación con ella como lógica. Sí, él estaba dispuesto a abandonar su sangre youkai y hacerse un humano completo por ella, para estar con ella y todavía tenía promesas que cumplirle...

**PERO...**

Las cosas han cambiado. Él ha cambiado. Kagome lo cambió; ya no era la persona quien quería renunciar a la mitad de sí mismo. Él encontró a Kagome y en ella, encontró aceptación. Kagome... Oh Kami, Kagome. Quería tanto rendirse, ahogarse y rodearse en ella... tan completamente, que el mundo podía desvanecerse. Pronto, él prometió, pero primero necesitaba cerrar con Kikyo. Él estaba dejándola ir, un recuerdo, un sueño, incumplido e infructuoso. Él sabía que podía hacerlo, dejar ir los ecos de una vida pasada; pero ¿Kikyo podría?

No sabía, y si era enteramente honesto, una parte de él no quería. Era una pequeña parte, la parte de su corazón a la que aún le afligía la pérdida de lo que _pudo_ ser; pero nunca fue. No era tonto, sabía que esa pequeña parte siempre abrigaría esos recuerdos y sentimientos que tuvo por Kikyo; pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que su pasado con ella controlara su futuro.

De repente, un olor vago, suave, peculiar, vino como la brisa por casualidad, casi intangible, hasta su perspicaz nariz. El olor acre a decadencia, barro, cenizas y a tierra, mezclado con el olor a humano que alguna vez ella fue se hizo más fuerte; se estaba acercando. Quemó y picó sus fosas nasales delicadas, rodeando empalagosamente el aire, ahogándolo; forzándolo a morderse su lengua con fuerza para impedirse decir algo mordaz. Sus orejas se movían hasta que detectaron la canción de sirena de las serpientes caza-almas. Podía ver como bajaban en picada, deslizándose y resplandeciendo con su misterioso brillo. InuYasha supuso que podía considerar bellas las criaturas si no hubiera conocido el propósito de éstas, pero estaba bien al tanto de para qué eran usadas; y no pudo encontrar nada bello en las roba-almas aunque éstas pertenecieran a Kikyo.

No encontraba ninguna culpa en Kikyo por usar aquellas criaturas, ella jamás habría querido volver y eso era en parte su culpa. Disminuyó su paso; la última cosa que quería era tener que esquivar flechas purificadoras. Entro al claro, y la vio. Vio su traje tradicional de Miko rojo-blanco, que la haría sobresaltar como Jineni en una neko-reunión. Vagamente se preguntó por la elección de colores para el vestido tradicional, era como pintarte a ti mismo un tiro al blanco y gritar: _"Aquí demonios! Soy una sacerdotisa con un delicioso sabor! Cómeme!"_

Violentamente envió aquellos pensamientos vagos y errantes hacia una esquina de su cerebro, no era el momento más adecuado para aquellas ideas tontas. Ella estaba tumbada en una de las ramas de un árbol, sus pies colgaban perezosamente sobre la rama. Parecía algo como sacado de un sueño, su largo cabello libre, suelto, y meciéndose con el aire. Sus caza-almas atravesaron las ramas de aquel árbol, depositando las almas que llevaban, y vio como ella las absorbía. InuYasha se congeló; y se forzó a recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí. respirando profundamente, tan sólo podía orar para que su plan funcionara mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Dio un paso para acercarse y la llamó por su nombre suavemente.

"_Kikyo..."_ Sus ojos se abrieron, se sentó y miró sus ojos dorados.

"_InuYasha..."_

Él, visualmente tragó saliva, y mentalmente se preparó para _dejarlo ir_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Todo cambio es bueno." –Proverbio japonés.

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia. _

_Aquí está x fin el capítulo 5... Este cap estuvo un poco complicado de traducir, aunque lo disfruté mucho. Sharon me dio las gracias dentro del cap por hacer la traducción, pero no es nada. A mí me fascina ayudar gente, jejeje. Espero q a todos les guste, como tanto me ha gustado a mí. _

_Por cierto! Dejen reviews al final... sonrisa_

"_Diálogo"_

Narración

**ooo:** separación de tiempo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 5. The Importance Of Being Kagome.**

**(La Importancia de Ser Kagome)**

"**Ugh.**"

Un gemido poco digno de ferviente protesta escapó de los labios de Kagome, así como la brillante luz de la mañana se arrastró hasta la vista y dentro de su habitación. En un valiente pero vano esfuerzo por mantenerse medio dormida, se giró, cerrando sus pestañas con fuerza y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Por los Dioses arriba, necesitaba algo de sueño. Después de todo, no se merecía ella algo de descanso después de poner en su lugar a dos youkais rivales y quedándose despierta pasada la media noche estudiando? Aparentemente el resto del mundo no estaba de acuerdo, lo que la convirtió en una Miko molesta.

Era sábado, así que no tendría escuela; pero la montaña de trabajos apilados en su escritorio equivaldría por lo menos a dos semanas. Indescriptiblemente frustrada, Kagome se rindió a no tener más sueño; la experiencia le ha enseñado cuando rendirse. Se enderezó, se estiró y se desnudó moviéndose por el cuarto, alistándose para su baño matutino.

Cansada y dolorida, apartó su mal humor severamente, determinada a disfrutar de la novedad de un día libre del hanyou. Eso y un baño que era 100 por ciento libre de un monje pervertido. Era simplemente divino ser capaz de ducharse en total privacidad, hasta que un mal pensamiento le golpeó; la próxima vez que atraparon a Miroku espiándolas, no gritaría "abajo", una vez que él se deshiciera del monje.

Los Dioses sabían que ella y Sango había tratado de lidiar con las acciones pervertidas de Miroku con una gran cantidad de paciencia. Kagome hablaba por las dos cuando le dijo que estaba cansada de que su hora de bañar fuese tratada como un espectáculo de nudismo. No importaba, el hecho de que él no estuviera viéndola a ella sino a Sango. Sin embargo, Kagome sabía que ese libertino no la estaba mirando también.

Levantó su ceja con molestia, e hizo una nota mental para empacar un traje de baño extra para Sango junto con su jabón y shampoo extra. Al menos entonces, si Dios permitía que algunos youkais medio locos fueran en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon con InuYasha pisándoles los talones, entonces ella y Sango no estarían desnudas como la vez anterior.

Sango todavía no perdonaba a InuYasha por aquella pequeña desgracia... De algún modo, después de desmembrar al youkai, él terminó _dentro_ de las aguas termales... con cientos de piezas de un demonio-escorpión, volviendo el agua negra, y metiéndolos a los tres en algo parecido al estiércol. La llegada de Miroku y su comentario no ayudaron mucho a la situación, así como la cara escarlata de Sango demostraba exactamente que era excelente con su colosal boomerang. Eso tuvo como consecuencia varios golpes con el boomerang, muchísimos "abajo" y un ofuda para ponerse su ropa. Empezaron una carrera loca para colocarse sus ropas antes de que InuYasha y Miroku despertara de sus respectivas palizas.

Suspirando débilmente, Kagome se mantuvo, se paró sobre el tapete de su baño, sintiendo el bambú debajo de sus pies, se giró y cogió la larga y esponjosa toalla que colgaba del tubo cromado; envolviéndose en ella. Envuelta en su suavidad, se mantuvo de pie frente al lava-manos y con la mano aún mojada quitó la vaho del espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. ¿O era Kikyo? Frunciendo el ceño, miró duramente a la persona en el espejo, buscando por algo, cualquier cosa que la distinguiera de Kikyo.

¿Qué las hacía tan parecidas? De repente, pudo ver claro como la luz del día. Eran espejos una de la otra, cada una era lo que la otra **pudo** ser. Así como se miró duramente a sí misma, comenzó a ver las pequeñas cosas que la hacían diferente de Kikyo. Claro, podían compartir la misma estructura facial, una fina nariz arqueada y la línea de la mandíbula; pero podía ver también las diferencias. Kikyo tenía el cabello liso mientras que el de ella caía gentilmente y terminaba en rizos. Sus ojos eran más grandes, y tenía un rico y tibio color marrón chocolate. Kikyo tenía los ojos más en forma de almendra, eran como una piscina profunda de color café oscuro que a veces podían ser confundidos por negros.

Continuó examinando su rostro, resuelta a encontrarse a ella misma esta vez. Entonces ¿qué importaba si se parecía a Kikyo? Eso no quería decir que fuera Kikyo. Ella sonrió, aún si alguna vez ella fue Kikyo ahora ella era, Kagome. Quizás, era tiempo de un cambio; si era parecida a Kikyo eso no significaba que debía **permanecer** de esa forma, después de todo ella era Kagome.

Kagome se alejó del espejo, camino hacia su clóset y sacó un par de jeans. Se vistió con prisa una oleada de energía recién descubierta fluyó en ella; la fatiga de la mañana se fue de la misma forma en que InuYasha se come una sopa instantánea. Arrojándose sobre su cama rosa, alcanzó el teléfono y marcó el número de Yuka, tomó el lazo rosa y miró su cuarto, tal vez también merecía un buen cambio de look.

"_Hola, Yuka? Soy Kagome, escucha reúne a las chicas iremos de compras por una emergencia personal. Genial, te veré en el centro comercial en una hora. Ja-ne!"_

Sonriendo, Kagome se alistó para irse de compras hasta caerse de cansancio. Después de todo ¿qué podía ser más terapéutico que ir de compras con tus amigas?

**ooo**

Una hora y media más tarde, Kagome comprobó que estaba equivocada. Equivocada hasta la muerte. Ir de compras con sus amigas pudo haber sido bueno excepto por un detalle mínimo. Le dio una mirada gélida a Eri, su día de compras libres-de-culpa habían sido arruinadas por un invitado inesperado: Houjo. Se suponía que solamente serían ellas cuatro, y Eri tenía que ir e invitar a un hombre.

Pobre, despistado Houjo. De pie, fuera de los vestidores, la quinta rueda en un mundo de mujeres. Kagome no podía estar más iracunda; pensó que sus amigas se habían dado por vencidas en eso de juntarla con él después de haber conocido a InuYasha. Desafortunadamente, parecían ser aún más persistentes que Kouga. Gruñó mentalmente, resistió la urgencia de golpearse contra la blanca pared de plástico del vestidor; era la última cosa que necesitaba ese día.

Poniéndose su propia ropa, se resignó. No había esperanza para ello, tendría que decirle a Houjo donde él se encontraba y no era precisamente cerca de su corazón. Asegurándose de que sus amigas estaban distraídas se abrió camino hasta donde él se encontraba; se veía algo incómodo ante el hecho de que estaba en la sección de mujeres en una tienda departamental.

"_Hey Houjo."_ Ella se movió debajo de la intensidad de su sonrisa.

"_Hola, Higurashi."_

"_Siento mucho que mis amigas te hayan traído hasta aquí."_

"_No pienses en ello, Higurashi, es agradable estar aquí contigo."_

"_Mira, Houjo. No sé como voy a decirlo y no tengo ninguna pista de lo que te hayan dicho mis amigas, y yo realmente no quiero que te hagas una idea errónea. Yo creo que eres una buena persona y todo, pero estoy cansada de que mis amigas traten de emparejarnos sólo porque no aprueban a mi novio. No estoy disponible y pienso que sería mejor si dejaras de escuchar lo que mis amigas te dicen."_

Él simplemente tragó saliva y asintió, _"Estoy de acuerdo, Higurashi. Estoy apenado también; si me disculparas, creo que debo irme a casa ahora."_

Kagome lo miró caminar hasta perderse entre la multitud que compraba, había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca quiso herir a nadie, pero tampoco quería ninguna relación con Houjo. Encontró su camino de regreso hacia sus amigas preparándose para la lluvia de preguntas que le siguieron a su retorno. De repente ya no podía esperar a que el día terminara.

**ooo**

En el trayecto en autobús y algunas horas después, Kagome se subió a si misma y a sus compras por los tortuosos escalones del tempo; todos y cada uno de los quinientos cuarenta y seis escalones. Silenciosamente maldijo al idiota quien decidió construir un templo en una colina tan alta, marchó por la puerta deslizándola al abrirla, colocando sus zapatos en el lugar correspondiente. Gritó un saludo para que todos supieran que había vuelto y subió a su habitación. Kagome dejó las bolsas en el suelo, sacando las nuevas sábanas y el edredón que había comprado para su cama. Eran de color gris, cercano al plateado con ramas de flor de cerezo esparcidas con delicadeza a través de la tela; el juego iba perfectamente con el resto del cuarto, atenuando el tono de las paredes rosadas.

Terminada su tarea, empacó las sábanas y el edredón que acababa de quitar, poniéndolos en la cima de su clóset. Podía usar el juego viejo cuando el nuevo estuviera en la lavadora. Ahora, a empacar aquella monstruosidad amarilla que ella llamaba mochila, dentro puso jabones, shampoo, medicamentos, un nuevo traje de baño para Sango, tres pares de pantalones nuevos, algunas blusas, ropa de estilo tradicional, comida, su nueva bolsa de maquillaje y algunos juguetes para Shippo.

Al terminar de hacer su maleta, observó la ropa estilo tradicional que llevaría al día siguiente, se dibujó una sonrisa sobre su cara al pensar en la reacción que InuYasha tendría cuando la viera; estaba él para darle una sorpresa. Tarareando para ella, bajó las escaleras para cenar, mañana sería el día en que le dejaría firmemente en claro en la mente de InuYasha cuánto más ella era Kagome, **no** Kikyo. Después de todo...

... ¿no es importante demostrar tu individualidad?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la autora original:**

Argh. No estoy feliz con la forma en que se he ido esto. No puedo esperar a ver lo que me regresa mi editora. Sí, es verdad, esto NO ha sido editado. Debería saber algo de mi editor _Sango's Courage_ muy pronto.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a Liz Kraft, por su magnífica traducción al español. Los que hablan español pueden leer este fic en su idioma bajo su profile. Liz, Muchísimas Gracias.

Una mirada al siguiente capítulo:

Capítulo 6: All You Wanted (Todo lo que quisiste)

"_InuYasha... ¡eres un humano!. ¡Imposible!. ¿Cómo puede ser?"_

InuYasha resopló, _"¿No era esto lo que tú quisiste, Kikyo?"_

Miró como se acercaba hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo para tocarlo.

"_¿Es algún tipo de sueño?"_

La mano de ella estaba cerca de rostro y él se alejó de ésta. Se alejó de ella.

"_Sí."_ Él dijo silenciosamente. _"Este es un sueño, **tu** sueño. Este es tu sueño, tu deseo de cómo podría ser yo."_

InuYasha se giró hacia Kikyo de nuevo...

_**Notas del traductor:**_

_Cómo ven el adelanto, eh? Espero q les deje con la intriga. Gracias a los q siguen en mis historias..., Sharon había tardado un poco con el fic, gomen. Saludos a todos._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia. _

"_Diálogo"_

Narración

**ooo:** separación de tiempo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 6: All you Wanted**

**(Todo lo que querías)**

Visiblemente InuYasha tragó y se preparó mentalmente para dejarla ir. El sol que una vez bajó en el cielo distante de la tarde se había puesto. Él lo sintió, su sangre retrocediendo... thump, thump, thump, la velocidad de sus latidos de su corazón acelerado se encogió hasta el tamaño del de un humano: sus colmillos desaparecieron, su cabello se tintó de negro y sus garras cayeron hasta hacerse uñas humanas.

InuYasha tembló al sentir la misteriosa sensación demasiado familiar de sus orejas arrastrarse hacia los lados de su cráneo, como huesos torcidos, reventados, cambiado y todo junto desaparecido. Siempre fue una experiencia extraña porque no le lastimada, pero sentía como si pudiera hacerlo; él sabía que le dolería.

Dio un paso para acercarse y la llamó por su nombre suavemente, _"Kikyo..."_

"_InuYasha..."_ Sus ojos se abrieron, se sentó y miró sus ojos dorados,_ "InuYasha... eres un, eres un humano! Imposible! ¿Cómo puede ser?"_

InuYasha resopló, _"¿No era esto lo que tú querías, Kikyo?"_

Miró como se acercaba hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo para tocarlo.

"_¿Es algún tipo de sueño?"_ Su voz preguntaba incrédula, un mero murmullo. Su mano estaba cerca de rostro y él se alejó de ésta. Se alejó de ella, mirando hacia el cielo sin luna de la noche.

"_Sí."_ Él dijo silenciosamente. _"Este es un sueño, **tu** sueño. Este es tu sueño, tu deseo de cómo podría ser yo."_ InuYasha se giró hacia Kikyo de nuevo, _"Sólo esta vez, solamente por una noche soy como deseaste que fuera, no hay garras, ni colmillos y sin una parte de mí mismo."_

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon, _"Ya veo, así que esta es tu noche humana; InuYasha."_

"_Kikyo..."_ él empezó, pero ella le cortó.

"_No más palabras. No más palabras, InuYasha, ya sé por qué has venido. Es ella, verdad? Kagome, mi reencarnación finalmente ha tenido éxito donde yo fallé; puedo verlo en tus ojos. He tenido muchas ganas de ser yo quien cure tu alma, y vivir contigo como una mujer ordinaria"_

Kikyo se acercó más a él, acortando el especio entre ellos, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo, _"InuYasha..."_

Sus ojos eran dolorosos, y si hubiera sido capaz él estaba seguro de que se hubieran desbordado de lágrimas; y él no se detuvo para devolver el abrazo.

"_No podemos ir atrás, yo no puedo ir atrás, y el tiempo no se detiene ni siquiera por la muerte. Sé feliz, InuYasha ese es mi deseo para ti. Sé feliz y nunca me olvides; porque yo te he amado tanto como he sido capaz de hacerlo."_

Caminando hacia atrás, lejos de él, ella se liberó de su aprehensión. InuYasha sólo pudo ver como las caza-almas de Kikyo elevaban su figura que estaba suavemente encendida en el brillo de la noche y sus palabras de partida casi se perdieron en el viento.

"_Te libero de tus promesas. Adiós, InuYasha nos encontraremos de nuevo."_

InuYasha murmuró ligeramente, _Gracias. Sayonara, Kikyo."_

Se dio cuenta que se sentía más ligero, y no podía sacudirse la ilusión de que de alguna manera respirar era más fácil que antes. Sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia Kagome; sonrió suavemente y habló en voz alta, _"Espera por mí, mi amada Kagome; espera por mí solo un poco más."_

**ooo**

Lejos a través del Bosque de InuYasha, y quinientos años en el otro lado del tiempo, Kagome estaba soñando pacíficamente. Si alguien hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca podría haber escuchado un murmullo entre sueños.

"_Esperaré por ti para siempre, InuYasha... para siempre."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Notas de la autora original:**_

_Gracias a mis betas, Sango's Courage y Lilis. Gracias a mi traductora Liz Kraft por su excepcional trabajo, este fan fiction está ahora disponible en español. Son las mejores!_

**Notas traductor:**

Espero q les haya gustado :), la verdad es que a mí me encantó. Está cortito, pero emotivo. Por fin, el Inuhanyou se decidió y por supuesto q es por Kags. Saludos a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

_No temas a la muerte... teme a la vida no vivida... –Tuck, Tuck Everlasting_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia. **_

**"_Diálogo"_**

**Narración**

**ooo: separación de tiempo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 7: Un momento como este**

**1era parte.**

Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que ese día sería uno de _aquellos_ días. Se había levantado bien descansada y refrescada, a pesar del sueño inquietante donde ella se encontraba a sí misma tomando un examen de matemáticas _desnuda._ Despertando sudada y mortificada, decidió de inmediato darse una ducha caliente. Sintiéndose limpia, comenzó con la cuidadosa tarea de ponerse las muchas capas del furisode, con el juban, el tabi, el obi y el geta.

El kimono verde cual la espuma de mar, era exquisito con ramas de sakura atravesando su espalda, hombros bajando por sus brazos y trepando por el resto del cuerpo; la última capa era plateada con el mismo diseño. El obi era gris pálido y era amarrado con un nudo de mariposa, mientras que su cabello había sido torcido en un moño y unos palillos decorados con cuarzos de sakura fueron insertados en él. Kagome aplicó un ligero maquillaje, delineador, rímel (mascara), y un brillo labial color coral.

Las miradas de su cuando ella bajó para el desayuno no tenían precio, excepto el comentario de Souta que bien había valido las horas de tortura, _"Wow, hermana, Inu-no-nichan no sabrá que lo golpeó."_

Después de las figuras forzadas, donde la Sra. Higurashi gastó la mitad del rollo Kagome finalmente fue capaz de escapar a la casa del pozo. Quitando su geta de modo que cuando ella aterrizó, ella no se torcería ni se rompería nada cuando Kagome resbaló en la corriente de tiempo. Su pies cubiertos por el tabi golpearon la suave suciedad y pudo sentir las pequeñas rocas y huesos que pinchaban sus pies a pesar del delgado algodón.

Kagome sustituyó su geta y esperó unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que InuYasha no vendría para ayudarle a salir del pozo, eso era bastante extraño, pensó, generalmente él estaba ahí mismo, como si estuviera esperando por mí regreso; como un cachorro. Se río en voz alta por su pensamiento, y no pudo menos sonreír como tonta abiertamente, ante la negación ferviente de la imagen en su cabeza. Mientras escalaba la pared del pozo, ella había decidido que la próxima vez se vestiría en este lado del pozo, porque el geta y el kimono no estaban hechos para escalar las paredes.

"_Estúpido kimono, más le vale apreciarlo. Sí solamente escucho un solo comentario de 'bruja fea' salir de su boca, juro que el ramen desaparecerá por un mes."_

Quejándose en voz alta hacia ella misma, fue casi lanzada por una piel roja naranja borrosa, Shippo.

"_¡Kagome¡Estás de vuelta!"_ chilló el pequeño agitando su cola, emocionado.

Kagome no pudo más que sonreír y su enojo fue olvidado en unos momentos. Los ojos del pequeño Shippo se abrieron de golpe al ver en nuevo cambio de guardarropa y el maquillaje, _"Wow, y estás más bonita también; ¡Como una princesa¡Inuyasha-no-baka!"_

Bajó la mirada hasta el bultito en sus brazos poniendo un ceño de desaprobación en su rostro, _"Gracias, Shippo, pero no deberías decir cosas feas de Inuyasha así; recuerda que hablamos sobre ello. Hablando de Inuyasha¿dónde está, de todos modos? Él nunca vino a recogerme ni tampoco estaba en el pozo."_

Los labios de Shippo temblaron de ira, _"El aliento-de-perro no está aquí, no ha regresado aún; él fue a verla a ella."_

Su pecho se sintió tan estrecho como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago, y dejó caer su cabeza, su voz fue forzada y delgada cuando replicó, _"Ya veo."_

Determinada a no llorar, golpeó sus emociones detrás de un semblante de control, preguntándose donde se encontraría Sango, _"Perdóname Shippo, hay algo de dulces para ti en mi mochila; sentía la repentina necesidad de cambiar mis ropas."_

Habiendo recuperado los dulces mencionados, Shippo la miró caminar de una manera derrotada, su oído demoníaco, casi perdió algunas palabras de lo que ella decía,

"_Inuyasha, tú..., estúpido imbécil."_ Su risa amarga resonó en sus orejas y aunque su voz se perdió para su oído de demonio, el viento le llevó las palabras, _"Kagome, eres verdaderamente patética..."_

Continuará...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lamento mucho la demora, la vdd es que no había tenido oportunidad, pero ya logré traducir este capítulo tan pequeño, pero no se preocupen, q ya tengo la 2da parte y estoy en traducción. Gracias a todos, la autora original esta vez no hizo comentarios. Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Es más ni siquiera la historia. _

"_Diálogo"_

Narración

**ooo:** separación de tiempo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 7. Un momento como este**

**2da parte**

El sol se acercó hasta la cercanía del oeste, su lugar de descanso nocturno que echaba sombras sobre los árboles; aún era de noche y era como si todo el mundo estuviera esperando por esa noche que llevaba tal promesa.

Inuyasha estaba ya cerca de la choza de Kaede y de los alrededores de la villa, siendo traído por el viento; el humo del incendio del bosque quemó su nariz. Cada poderoso salto de rama en rama lo acercaba a su destino. Era como una raya roji-plateada que se movía fuera de los campos de arroz, cuando la esencia de kagome entró a su nariz corrió aún más rápido en su deseo por estar junto a ella una vez más.

Ella está temprano, ¡Kagome regresó temprano! Pero, ¿por qué? Inuyasha no podía dejar que las preguntas bailaran en su cabeza, pero las ignoró con una prisa considerable y emoción.

Tenía que llegar con Kagome; tenía que hablar con ella sobre tantas cosas, cosas que cambiarían su relación para siempre. Sin embargo, primero tenía que arreglar el lío que indudablemente había causado al ir a buscar a Kikyo. Redujo la velocidad al acercarse a la cabaña, la esencia de agua salada lo golpeó como una cachetada, y sus oreas cayeron con el conocimiento de que una vez más había hecho llorar a la dulce Kagome. Sonriendo aprehensivamente ante el pensamiento de lo que tenía que decir podría cambiar todo. Empujó la estera tejida y tentativamente, dio un paso adentro.

Instantáneamente fue objeto de cuatro miradas fulgurantes, ásperas y severas; estaba bastante contento de que las miradas no podían matar. Para horror y sorpresa de sus amigos él no hizo caso de sus miradas y les dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. La confusión evidente en sus rostros, satisfacía enormemente, como ellos habían luchado por recuperar sus miradas ásperas. Dando vuelta, lejos de Miroku, Sango, Kaede y Shippo, giró su atención hacia Kagome y lo que vio le hizo apretar su corazón en un espasmo.

Estaba sentada mirando la pared, la espalda vuelta hacia él, dentro de su bolsa de dormir, picando un plato bastante lleno de guisado. Kagome estaba hecha un desastre, pero para él jamás se había visto tan hermosa; su pelo, antes maravillosamente arreglado en un moño ahora caía en ondas, cayendo desordenadamente alrededor de su cara y hombros. La seda del furisode estaba arrugada y podía ver los ornamentos de su cabello brillar en un pequeño montón junto a sus pies cubiertos por los tabi. Inuyasha sonrió más ampliamente y se sentó entre ella y la puerta, tomando para sí mismo un plato de guisado. Un silencio largo y difícil siguió, pero parecía que no estaba dispuesto a decir una palabra.

Miroku, sin embargo, decidió desafiar las aguas de su curiosidad que lo quemaban y él habló primero,

"_¿Cómo se encuentra Kikyo-sama?_

Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción, ¿así era como el monje quería jugar con él? Bien, entonces jugaría,

"_Aunque no sea nada de tu incumbencia, pervertido, ella se encontraba bien cuando me marché."_

Hizo una pausa, así como un sollozo más o menos audible vino de Kagome,

"_Ustedes, bastardos curiosos, tienen la idea errónea; esto no tenía nada que ver con Naraku o la maldita perla."_

Él continuó en un tono mucho más suave y sonrió,

"_Kikyo y yo llegamos a un acuerdo; el tiempo no se detiene para nadie, y la vida no pertenece a la muerte."_

Inuyasha se rió cuando ellos jadearon ruidosamente y de sus caras boquiabiertas profundamente antes de continuar,

"_Aún buscaré mi venganza contra el bastardo de Naraku, por Kikyo, por el recuerdo de la mujer que **una vez** amé. Buscaré venganza por aquello que **una vez** tuvimos y pudo ser."_

Los otros intentaron bombardearlo con preguntas, pero las evadió escapando hacia el santuario de su favorita rama en el Goshimboku. No estaba preparado para tratar con ellos, todavía, quería hablar con Kagome, pero eso podría esperar hasta la mañana cuando pudieran tener algo de privacidad.

Cuando Kagome se acostó en su bolso de dormir, con Shippo enroscado a su lado, el fuego estaba ardiendo bajito y los demás estaban a punto de caer dormidos, su último pensamiento fue que ella había estado esperando toda una vida por aquel momento, Inuyasha era libre para ser de ella; y quizá eso sería suficiente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Les dije q se los tendría pronto. Estaba tmb algo cortito. Espero q lo disfruten mucho, a mi me ha encantado. Saludos a todos.

Ninde


End file.
